The term “illustrative leaflet” means any sheet, possibly folded several times on itself, carrying writing and instructions relative to the product contained in the box, or a card extractable from the pocket and having images or writing of any type reproduced on it.
Many articles are housed, preserved and transported in boxes or cases, normally of cardboard construction; very often, illustrative leaflets or the like are also inserted into these boxes. A frequent example is that in which the articles inserted into the boxes are containers of various kinds, bottles of various materials, or flat packs defining a plurality of recesses containing pharmaceutical products: in this latter case, the leaflet illustrating the pharmaceutical product must compulsorily be present in the actual box into which the bottle, container or the like is inserted.
In the usual known art, the boxes are produced by specialist firms, whereas the pharmaceutical industry directly provides for inserting the bottles or the like together with the relative illustrative leaflets into them: this operation is relatively laborious and slow, especially as a result of the difficulties encountered in inserting such leaflets (often of large dimensions and folded over several times) into the box in such a manner that they still allow the bottle or pack to be freely inserted without the leaflets becoming creased.